Pricked
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: She knew things, things she's never seen or heard of. Ever since her family moved to New York City, It's gotten worse. Meanwhile, A dark power is rising, and Jake's responsiblity as the American Dragon to stop it, only he didn't expect history to nearly repeat itself and threaten to destroy almost everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the American Dragon Jake Long, **

It was the first day of school, and in a completely new school at that. My family had just moved to New York City a little over a week ago. My sister and brother were than thrilled to be starting a new school; I was a nervous wreck.

My parents dropped me and my sister off in front of the high school. Huge and crowded could sum it up. Ginny squealed as she looked around at the place. We had gone to a small school, with no more than two hundred students total, and wore uniforms. To Ginny, this place was a dream come true.

She ran her fingers through her silky blonde and blue streaked hair. "This is so amazing; I think I might have a heart attack"

"Like the one mom had when she saw your hair streaked" I said.

"My hair is awesome" Ginny told me. We headed into the school building. Jenny pulled our schedules out and gave me mine.

I glanced at mine. I had Homeroom, Mrs. Gildes, then Spanish II, Miss Rowe for first period, Biology, Mr. Carter for second period and so and so on till seventh period, Mythology, Mr. Rotwood.

"I checked it" I heard Ginny say "Freshman don't have the same lunch as sophomores. This sucks! We can't even have lunch together"

"We better hurry and get to our lockers. See you after school then" I told Ginny as she turned to find a staircase. I shoved my schedule into my backpack before heading off to find my locker.

It felt like being a sardine in the place. Every step involved bumping into some kid who wasn't paying attention to where they were going.

I kept trying to get a glance at the locker numbers as I moved passed them. 257 was mine! I speed walked, as best as I could to get my locker. I reached the end of a hall with the locker number reading 254; I sighed, because all I had to do was round the corner and my locker would be right there.

I did round the corner almost running into a group of people. They were in a circle, easily entertained by the two loud boys who were bragging/arguing in the middle. It wasn't hard to follow their conversation; it mainly consisted of four words "Brad, Jake, Wimp, and Geek" repeated over and over and over.

Unfortunately for me, this episode and its audience were blocking my locker. I tried to squeeze passed them, muttering apologies every second. Some still wouldn't budge. I managed to become one of the edges of the circle when I finally reached my locker.

I put in my locker combination.

"OhMyGosh, what are you wearing on your hands!" A girl beside me cried. I glanced at her from the corner of eyes. She was what most people would call perfection. Her skin was flawless and her platinum hair was up in a high ponytail. She was taller than me, but not by much. Like the brunettes who stood close beside her, she too was wearing a very a cheerleader uniform.

"Fingerless Gloves" I told her. I wore almost every day, only Ginny knew I had a collection stashed in my closet. The gloves were stylish, kind of cool, and kept me from having to explain something embarrassing.

"News Flash" The girl told me " Those went out a style, last month"

"I don't know, Stacy" One of her friends said. "Her styles kind of cute, she's got something like a Taylor Swift Meets Avril Lavigne thing kind of"

Stacy rolled her eyes. "Shut up! Casey" She mumbled. "Come on, Casey, Lacy, Tracy, Let's go" With that the five girls walked away. I was left with a headache. All of their names rhymed, It would be amazing if anyone could go a day without mixing them up.

I shoved everything I didn't need for the day into my locker. The bell rang loud in my ears, and I slammed my locker. The two boys were still whining or arguing, whatever they were calling it.

I took one look at their fight to see what the whole fuss was about. The taller one, obvious football player by his height and sports jacket was taunting the other guy. The other guy, not that shorter than the jock, had spiked dark hair that was smothered in hair gel.

Other students began to scramble in the hall to get to their class. I looked back at the two boys once more before heading off to class. The jock smirked as if he had won some great battle. The other one glanced my way for a second. His mouth dropped slightly then he turned around to face his friends.

I shook my head and continued on through the hallway. This school was a labyrinth. I wished I was smart enough to grab map like Ginny did or at least said yes when my parents offered to take us on a tour of the school.

I thought about tapping on someone's shoulder and asking them where Mrs. Gildes room was. Of course, they would reply that her classroom hadn't changed since last year, being on the second floor, third room on the left.

My stomach clenched a bit as I headed for the staircase. It was happening again. I brushed the thought out of my head and hurried to her class. Sitting her desk, Mrs. Gildes was rearranging the papers on her desk.

She looked up from her desk and smiled at me. "Hi, Mrs. Gildes. How's Lora's leg?" I asked. My stomach clenched again. I didn't even know our teacher had a daughter named Lora. I didn't even know she broke her leg on the hurdles during track season. My head started pounding.

"Just Fine" She said. Others came into the room, while I stood up front like an idiot.

"I'll go sit down now" I mumbled. I grabbed the first seat I could spot and sat down.

"Alexa Zayne" The girl beside me said as she sat down. "New here?" She asked. I nodded my head.

Mrs. Gilds stood up from her desk and handed out green index cards. "Welcome to your Sophomore year here at Millard Fillmore High. Now, I do this each and every year as a great way for you to expand out of your little cliques and get to know people and broaden your horizons"

She held up a green index card. "Here's how it works, you write three or five interesting facts about yourself. Don't write your name anywhere on the index card, just remember your number. Now after you do so you turn your index card in, by the end of the day each of you will be handed another green card, Same number but from a different person. Your job will be to find out whose card it is. This counts as a grade for my English class, so don't think you can get away with not doing it"

I opened up my backpack and grabbed a pen. Alexa had already managed to finish her index card and turned it in. The rest of the class seemed well ahead of me as well.

I stared at my index card there was only one thing interesting about me, but I couldn't write that down. I tapped my pen against the desk trying to think of something.

Most of the class had already turned their index cards in. I guess they all lived pretty exciting lives; unlike me, whose life could be the description of boring. I picked up the pen and wrote down four things that I guess could be considered interesting. When I was done I checked the number of the card, 29, and then handed it in to .


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the American Dragon/Jake Long**

**Thanks for all the reads/reviews everyone!**

We had only a few days left to find out who was on our index cards as my homeroom teacher pointed out for the tenth time. The last three days here at Fillmore had been exhausting. The teachers handed out as much homework as they could breathe air. My only friend so far was Ginny; I don't think your sister counts as a friend.

Alexa Zayne had invited to sit with her and her friends at lunch each day. It was awkward. I sat there, eating my lunch, barely mumbling a word or two. I didn't know what to say to these people. They had their own little inside jokes and secrets; trying to keep up with their conversations was tiring. They tried to get me in on some of them but nothing.

"I was right!" One of Alexa's friends shouted during lunch. "I knew the second I got my hands on this card that it belonged to Geraldine Hoggs. I was so right!" She high-fived the guy sitting next to her and then looked over at Alexa.

"Ever figured out who your card belongs to?" She asked. Alexa reached into her bag and pulled out her index card.

"I have it narrowed down to either Tracey Schwab or Macy Holds" Alexa told us. A majority of the table twisted themselves to look at a table not far over from us. It belonged to the cheer squad, where each and everyone's name rhymed with the others. It makes me kind of wonder if it's all coincidental or if their parents' had planned it that way.

"What about you?" Said one of the guys at the table, Aaron, I think that's what Alexa had said his name was.

"No Clue" I answered. My index card described an arrogant, egotistical, shallow, dimwitted boy who loves to show off. That is the description of half of the student population. I had a hunch on who it belonged to, however.

My stomach started to twist in knots. The bell rang for lunch to be over. I sighed in relief that I could head to my next class. I wanted this school day to be over. All day long my head had been pounding; all day long I've been freaking myself out. I couldn't explain the feeling when it occurred but it left me scared.

My sixth period class was fine. I spent most of my time doodling in my notebook when I should've taken notes. Sixth period flew by fast, and before I could blink my eyes, I was trailing Alexa to our seventh period class.

Stacy and two of her cronies were in the class, seated behind me. The two boys from that "fight" on the first day of school was also in this class. As well as a few I had recognized from my other classes, such as a guy named Spud from my Bio class.

"Children, Settle down" Our teacher said as he entered the room. Mr. Rotwood, or Professor Rotwood as he constantly reminded the class. "Today we're going to begin our studying of magical creatures"

My head started to hurt. Magical creatures secretly lived in Manhattan and other parts of the world. I slowly rocked back in forth as Professor Rotwood continued with his lecture.

He was talking about unicorns and was getting everything wrong from where Unicorns lived to what they eat. Unicorns lived in central park, in small herds. They are commonly sought by trolls and others to be sold on the dark market. I started to tap my foot as fast as I possibly could. Unicorns in central park had a small devotion towards the American Dragon who had in more than one account…

I slammed my head against my desk.

"Is everything ok?" I heard the sarcastic question coming from Professor Rotwood.

I looked up to see everyone in the room staring at me. "No! Yes! No-err- I mean" I sputtered.

"No more disrupting the class!" Professor Rotwood screeched "If you have a problem, simply raise your hand and politely say what you need to say instead of foot tapping and head pounding"

"Sorry" I mumbled. My cheeks were burning. "May I use the restroom?" I got up before Rotwood could even answer. He told me I could, and the second I got out of that classroom, I ran for it.

I ran all the way to the girls' restroom and sat down against the wall beside the sinks. I had never skipped class before, but today at to be the exception. Something wasn't right.

The last bell of the day rang and I was still sitting in the restroom. I waited awhile before leaving. I headed down towards my locker, ducking my head to keep from seeing everyone else.

Not paying attention to where I was going I collided straight into someone. I lifted my head.

"Sorry" The boy said. I recognized him as the one in the "Whine Fight", the one with the spiked dark hair that completely reeked of hair gel.

"It's alright, Jake, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going" I said. I desperately wanted to clamp my hand over my mouth. I knew his full name, Jacob Luke Long. I wasn't supposed to know that because this would be the first time I've ever spoken to him.

Jake pulled out his index card from his pocket. "I think this is yours" He said holding an index card with a 29 on it. He looked at the card and read "You've moved three times, you have two younger siblings. You're really good at martial arts and love playing guitar even though you don't how to play. And have a birthmark underneath your glove"

He smirked and then handed me the index card.

I pulled out my index card. "Yours was too obvious" I told him. I looked at his card and read "Rockstar handsome, Skater, and uses way more hair gel than will admit" I handed him his index card. A smile formed on my face.

"See ya" I said as I pivoted on my foot. I froze and spun back around to catch him before he walked off. "Wait, I never wrote down anything about my birthmark." I glanced down at fingerless gloves. "How could you have possibly known that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I could tell you but you wouldn't believe me" He said before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

I slumped down on my bed; my head was pounding. Ginny jumped on to my bed and laughed.

"As I was saying…" She started rambling on again about her day. I was lost in my own train thought.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" I asked her. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I am" I told her.

"Whatever" Ginny said. "Honestly, you might be the only person in this world who isn't crazy. Did you see what that one girl was wearing?"

I shook my head. Ginny smiled, pulled out her cell phone and started going through her photos.

"This is what she wore" Ginny said, leaning it towards me. Before I could even catch a glimpse of it, our annoying brother pushed open my door.

He was dressed in batman costume, and was chewing on a redvine. "Mommy says it's time for dinner" Oliver said.

Ginny groaned, clicking off her phone. We followed the scent of chicken and soup down the stairs and to the kitchen. I took my usual seat beside Ginny and Oliver, and tapped my glass of water.

"So," My mother said. "How was school?" I casted a glance at Ginny who was more than eager to retell her speech.

"Well, I'm thinking about trying out for the upcoming school play. Miss Rayne says I'm a gifted little actress" Ginny exclaimed. "However, I think my mythology teacher has gone a little off the deep end. He's a complete whacko; because he actually believes that magical creatures roam free in New York"

My parents and Oliver laughed. I tried to force one out, but couldn't.

_Because they do roam free here…_

I snatched up a piece of the chicken and took a large bit out of it.

"Also" Ginny went on "My new friend, Heather, invited to me to her party next Saturday. Since I'm new it would kind of, wrong not for me to go!"

Oliver was building a castle out of his mash potatoes. "Look, what I did" He cried.

"Oliver, don't play with your food!" My dad scolded. Oliver placed his fork down on top of his plate and pouted.

"So can I go?" Ginny asked.

"We'll see" My mother told her. Ginny sighed, slumping back in her seat. "And what about you, Rose?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was alright, I guess. It's school, mom"

The next morning, Ginny and I were dropped off a bit earlier. Ginny had insisted that we had to arrive before a certain time. When we headed towards the building, Ginny grabbed me by the arm and dragged me towards the outdoor basketball court.

Sitting on one of the picnic tables were a few kids, possibly freshman, waving at us to come over.

"Hey, Ginny" A tall brunette girl said. "Is this your twin, you two look almost nothing alike"

"Yeah but we basically share a brain" Ginny told her. We laughed. It was true, me and Ginny were fraternal twins. Ginny was slighter older than me, I was slightly more mature. Slightly, neither of us could ever consider mature in anyway.

"So why aren't you two like in the same grade" She asked.

I looked over at Ginny. "I was held back in kindergarten" Ginny said. "So, Heather, you're heading over to the ice shake after school?" I looked over at the girl she was talking too. From what I heard non-stop about Heather was that she was the nicest, sweetest and coolest and a whole bunch of other adjectives that Ginny knew.

The tall, brunette shook her head. "No, can't I have cheer practice" She sighed. She must've caught my expression or perhaps read my mind. "Yeah, I know, hard to believe that cheerleaders can actually be nice when you have Stacy and her little cronies on the squad"

Heather laughed. "Honestly, the girl sucks at it, but everyone's too afraid to tell her off. I would have a long time ago, if her mom didn't pay for all the uniforms and equipment."

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Aaron and Alexa heading out of the school building. _Honor Society meeting…_Alexa and Aaron had been dying and competing to get into Honor Society since the fifth grade. They had a huge rivalry to be Valedictorian; and it had reached its boiling point one time in the seventh grade when they worked together on a science project…

My eyes widened. I was not here at all during the seventh grade to know about their huge rivalry. They never even told me about it. My stomach started to do flip flops again.

_It's probably just the fall air getting to you, _I figured in my head. I told Ginny I was going to my locker, and ran around the corner. I needed to clear my mind, some way somehow.

"I am going crazy" I muttered to myself as I entered the building. School would start in ten minutes, a majority of the students were still outside though. I smiled, not that crowded inside, I could find way to my locker easily.

I opened up locker and grabbed the books I needed for my first few classes. I slammed the locker door shut, and jumped back when I saw someone had been standing behind. Jake Long, another person I barely knew, yet somehow, someway, knew stuff about.

I sighed, holding my books close to my chest.

"Hey" He said, almost as if he were out of breath. Sweat drops were dripping off his forehead. What had this boy been doing this morning, running a marathon?

"Hey, yourself" I muttered. I laughed, feeling a bit stupid at that saying. But it seemed so natural to say it for some reason.

"So what do you think of Fillmore so far?" he asked.

"Don't know. It's ok, I guess" I said. "It's huge. My last school barely had two hundred kids" While we started to walk down the hall, Jake had spotted his reflection in the glass of the award case and checked his reeking of gel hair.

"Well, umm, ugh"Jake muttered. "Ugh, umm"

"Are you ok, Jake?" I asked.

He laughed. "Yeah, I'm cool, like an ice cube. You know me, Jake Long, I am ice. Ya know. Like below zero degrees…" He started babble on about other things that were cold.

I let out a small laugh. He obviously was not fine, but maybe he always does that. Jake laughed, sheepishly and stuck his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Dude, what are you doing in school so early?" Spud said, coming up to Jake. He was followed by that girl they always hang around, what's her name, I couldn't remember. I think it started with a "T" but I forgot if it was Taylor or Tess or Trixie or something like that.

Not wanting to stand there awkwardly, I headed down the hall to find Alexa. I was still in earshot to hear Jake answer Spud's question.

"Making a complete idiot of myself again. " He told him, followed by a sigh.

_Because he always makes a complete idiot of himself when he talks to …_I had no idea where that thought came from. It appeared more like a flashback than a thought, if flashbacks could actually happen.

For a second I saw him, a few years younger, getting all tongue-tied and babbling about nonsense numerous times. I shook my head, chills running down my spine. I was going crazy! I needed to find Alexa and start the school day, fast!

I spotted her heading towards one of the girls' restrooms.

"Hey, Alexa" I called after her. She stopped by the door and waited for me.

"What's up?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Could you hold my bag for a sec?" She asked me as we entered in.

I held out my arms and she propped the large purple thing onto me. She dug deep into it and pulled out a tub of foundation and pencil eye liner.

"The way they schedule meetings is awful" Alexa told me "I barely have time in the mornings to get ready for school. I'm so lucky my hair doesn't look stupid in a ponytail". She looked over into the mirror, and started fixing her makeup.

Once she was done, she stuffed it all down into her purple bag and grabbed it.

"What all do you have in there?" I asked as we left.

"Everything except a pencil" She said. The bell for class rang, and we sprinted to class. We barely made it in time before the late bell. I took my seat beside Alexa, laughing along with her.

**Disclaimer: I don't own AmDrag**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think..:)**


	4. Chapter 4

I glanced at Alexa one more time before trying the food on my plate. To my surprise, it actually tasted real good. The concoctions of spicy, sweet and tantalizing wrapped into a splat of noodles in front of me.

"Told ya you'd like it" Alexa said. It felt good sitting in the restaurant with Alexa, Aaron, Ginny and all of their friends. This cool place was right across from skate park, where lot of my other classmates were hanging out at.

I found myself not watching them skate, but this one, who was amazingly good at it. I bit my lip watching him on the half pipe.

"Hey, Rose" Ginny shouted. "Anyone home" I glanced away from the window. I knew exactly who had been staring at.

"Oh, sorry, just looking at the skate park" I mumbled. "It looks pretty cool" I laid my head down on my gloved hand.

"So you _just _looking at the skate park" Alexa teased. I felt a small blush creep on my face. "Come on, like you didn't almost run into a locker gawking at him in the hallway today"

"I wasn't gawking at him" I said.

Ginny perked up in her seat. "Who was she gawking at?" She asked in sheer glee. The last thing I needed was for my sister to bug me about this.

"Jake Long" Alexa answered. Ginny nodded her head while giggling.

"Jake Long?" A voice came from near the arcade bit of the small restaurant. It was that blond jock, who called himself the Bradster. "What a dork"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders. "I think he's kinda cool"

"Yeah" Stacy said. She was sitting at the table behind them, along with her posse. Their table was stacked with home coming dresses magazines. "But he hangs out with that a creepo Spirg"

"His name is spud" I said without thinking. A small flash of us back in eighth grade filled my mind. Yes, Spud could be a bit not normal sometimes, but he was funny, and had helped me through a time in my life when I was completely stressed out. He was one of my best friends. But before I could stop myself, I got up and walked over to Stacy.

"His name is Spud" I told her. "And yes, he has his moments. But he is also a loyal friend, especially to Jake, something I doubt your friends could say about you"

I remembered how she had been the one to start that viscous rumor about her friend, Casey, because she was jealous of her friend's popularity. Then the one time back in Seventh grade, when she had purposely made out with one of her friend's boyfriends, and didn't even bother to be nice to her friend when the two broke up.

_What is with me?_ I thought. I wasn't around for all of that to happen. There was no way I could've known half of the flashbacks popping into my mind. Yet at that particular moment I couldn't care less. That spoiled little witch needed a tiny dose of that.

Then there was silence. Everyone in the room was staring at me. Heather began clapping, and Ginny joined in shortly afterward. A few other kids clapped, most went back to whatever they had been doing before. Stacy and her posse glared at me. Great, I just made our school's Regina of the plastic's mad at me.

"Wow" Aaron said, as I plopped down in my seat.

"I don't know what came over me" I said. Alexa laughed, holding out her hand for a high-five. I glady high-fived her and sunk into my seat.

Heather leaned over the table, laughing. "Thanks a lot" She said while laughing. "Now I won't hear the end of it during practice"

"and I thought I was the temperamental twin" Ginny said.

"You are" I told her, joining in on the laughter.

Ginny and I left awhile later. She was going to a friend's house to work on her audition for the school play and I was tagging along. It came with being a sister, I guess. We had to take a short cut through a park.

The park was buzzing with people today. A group of kids surrounding a picnic table singing happy birthday to some kid named Billy. The only one who didn't look too pleased amongst them was an angry looking blond girl.

"Oh, come on, Mandy, isn't this fun?" The kid named Billy said, digging into his birthday cake.

Not far across them, a group of kids were communicating to each other on strange devices. They kept muttering words like "Father" "Delightful Children" "2x4" and calling each other "Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, Number 4 and Number 5". The young bald kid wearing the sunglasses seemed to be the leader of their small club.

I hurried Ginny along down the side walk as we passed two adults who didn't seem to be paying any attention to their toddlers who were wondering off. One of the toddlers, the one with the red hair and glasses looked frightened. It as if he was trying to tell the others not to do something, while they crawled away.

Also catching my attention was another pair of twins that looked vibrantly familiar. "Oh, my gosh, their twins, just like us" Ginny shouted, dragging us over to them.

"Who them?" I asked. "I know them, they're names are Kara and Sara, They oracles. " I clamped a hand over my mouth, hoping Ginny wouldn't notice.

"Hi" Ginny greeted them, pulling me along. "I'm Ginny and this is my sis, Rose"

"Hi" The one with a flower in her hair smiled at us. She had to nudge her grumpy looking sister to even say hello.

"Congratulations" The grumpy looking twin said in monotone towards Ginny. "You'll land the part of the Queen of hearts, whoop de doo".

I glanced at Ginny; that was the part she was trying out for in the upcoming auditions. "It was nice meeting you" I said in my sweetest voice trying not be rude. "But we're kinda late for something, maybe we should all meet up next week"

The perky girl nodded her head. "Sounds awesome" She said, twirling around her hair. A small light flashed in her eyes. "Especially when the one thing you love most will be taken from you" She giggled, looking directly at me.

We met up with Ginny's friend Emma awhile later. I sat on the couch as the two girls went over lines. Emma was a short, but petite blond girl, and was a shoe in for the part of Alice. I kinda hoped she would get the part, as her competition was Stacy.

Ginny bellowed out the lines of the Queen of Hearts, causing me to laugh. "Are you sure you don't want to read some of the lines for us."

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm good just watching" I said, smiling.

I couldn't shake off what that girl had said earlier. The one thing I love most…That could mean a lot of things. I love my family, my friends. I loved the fact that I was fitting in at my new school, could it be that. Or was it like a possession, like the necklace my grandmother got me for Christmas last year. I knew it couldn't be a boyfriend or anything like that… I didn't have one.

When the two were finally done rehearsing, I got up from the cozy couch, and followed my sister home. She insisted on going back through the park, hoping to find those girls, as she felt they were psychics or something.

"They oracles" I reminded her, though how I knew I would never understand. It was getting late, and by the looks of the sun we only had a half hour before it got dark.

"Come on, can we just go now" I muttered, as Ginny pulled me into the park.

"I want to ask them a few questions" She told me. I rolled my eyes, following her around the park. Ginny sprinted off, away from me, in search of the girls.

I sighed, crossing my arms. She could be so frustrating sometimes. I found the nearest park bench and sat down on it.

It was then I was greeted by a familiar annoying voice. "Hey, look who it is" I heard him shout.

"Do you think she remembers?" The other asked. I looked up at them, I could remember the voice, and the same old annoyance they caused, I just couldn't remember how I knew them.

"Remember what?" I asked them. They were only a few years younger than me. I had spent so many times yelling at them to stay out of my room and not to read my diary. I froze, what wasn't I remembering?

"Oh, she doesn't know" The shorter one said.

I scoffed. "I may not remember everything, but I do remember that you two are annoying" I got up from the bench and looked around for a sight of Ginny.

The two boys whispered back and forth to each other before addressing me again. "Well, we all three were close friends once" The tall one said. "I guess we were just kind of hoping that you got your memory back after the accident"

"What accident?" I asked.

The short one shook his head. "Ugh, uh, I don't think you're ready to hear about it just yet. You're still recovering your memory"

"Yea" The tall one said. "I mean, we're still recovering our own."

"Listen" I said, once I spotted Ginny from over by the hotdog stand. "As much as I'd love to believe that we were all 'Best buddies', you have no proof, and I'm leaving"

The boys starting whispering again and the tall one called out. "Wait! I can prove it" He said. He pointed at the gloves they were wearing. "We both have dragon birthmarks on our hands"

I stopped walking, and spun back around. "Really, sounds cool" I said, trying to brush what they said off.

"And you have one too" The short one said. They pulled off their gloves to show the birthmarks, as I did my own. On my hand was a red mark, that in its twists and turns resembled a dragon.

Ginny came running at me a second later. "Come on, Rose" She said, tugging me. "I give up, let's go" I took one last look at the two boys and hurried off with Ginny.

"We'll be here tomorrow if you want to talk!" They called after me.

Ginny looked back at them. "What was that all about?" She asked as I placed my fingerless glove back on my hand.

"Nothing" I said.

The next morning, I was paranoid while entering the school building. My gut feeling told me that Stacy was planning something. I did my best to avoid her all day, which was tricky, as she was in quite a few of my morning classes. Thankfully lunch rolled around, and that was when the Wonderland auditions were.

I caught my sister and wished her good luck before heading off to lunch. Swinging my paper brown bag in my hand, I made my way over towards my usual table.

"Hey, Rose" I heard Aaron say from behind me. I spun around, to see him. "Listen, Alexa, Tristan and I all have an 'emergency' quiz bowl practice. It sucks, but Miss Rowe wants us to be ready to for tonight" He made a face. "Not like we need the extra practice, the other team can't even tell you what their school's name is." He said before taking off.

I glanced over at the empty table. Morgan was out sick, and with everyone else off at quiz bowl practice or play auditions, I was stuck with just myself.

Not watching where I was going I bumped into Jake. "Sorry" I said, feeling a small blush come on my face.

"I was actually coming over here" He said, his own face turning slightly red. "To see if ya wanted to come have lunch with me and my friends"

"Yeah" I answered a little too quickly. _Get a grip girl, he asked you to sit with him at lunch not on a date. _"I mean, yeah, sure, whatever" I said following him to his usual table.

I took the seat next to Jake and across from Spud, who was currently dressed up in a rabbit costume.  
"Why is he…"

"Method acting!" Spud exclaimed. "You see, if one wants to obtain the role of the white rabbit, one must become the white rabbit"

"You got it down, alright" The girl sitting next to him said. "If you don't get a move on, you'll be late for the auditions"

Spud laughed, hopping (literally) away.

The girl then turned towards me. "Hi, I'm Trixie" I nodded my head.

"I'm Ro"She interrupted me before I could finish.

"Yeah, Rose, I know" Trixie said, looking over at Jake. "Jake talks about you all the time" She said laughing.

I glanced over at Jake, who had suddenly become extremely interested in his pudding.

"I saw you two over at the skate park, yesterday" I said, changing the topic. "Do you guys skateboard a lot?"

Jake scoffed. "Are you kidding, the macdaddy, Jake long, is the king" He said, grinning.

I grinned. Arrogant, cocky and smelled of tons of hair gel….typical Jake.

"Then how come your highness skated right into that trash can this morning?" I asked, recalling what had happened when Ginny and I arrived earlier that day.

"The sun was in eyes" Jake answered.

Lunch ended all too quickly, as did the rest of the day.

I sat in my room later that evening working on my history homework. Ginny ran in, carrying her laptop.

"Scoot over, Rose" She said, jumping up on my bed. I laughed, leaning over to watch as she typed up the school's website.

"Did you get the part?" I asked, scooting over.

The cast list came up. Stacy, of course, got the lead, followed by Emma who would be her understudy. Spud got the part of the white rabbit, and the list of names went on and on, till finally we reached spotted Ginny's name.

"Ah, I got the part" She squealed.

"I knew it" I shouted.

Ginny hopped off of the bed, and started dancing. "I'm the Queen of hearts, I'm the Queen of hearts" She said.

_Congratulations, you'll land the part of the Queen of hearts, whoop de doo.._The girl's voice ran through my mind. If what she said came true, did that mean her sister's prediction would too?

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update..Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think of this chapter and what you might think is coming up in future chapter. Thanks for the reads, everyone!**_


End file.
